Superboy: Speaking For The Victim
by dkalban
Summary: Originally posted on my DA account Written in response to the Stubenville Rape Trial, this story finds Superboy confronted with the rape of a classmate and the fact she is being victimblamed. When he sees the injustice of it all, he must make a stand. Takes place in quasi N52 continuity Superboy belongs to DC Comics


Page 1

Panel 1 A teenager is sitting at a computer, watching

YouTube

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

I still haven't gotten a handle on

the whole teenager thing...

Panel 2 Zoom in, the video is of four teenage boys

surrounding a girl who has passed out. They are at a party

and obviously alcohol is involved

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

Or the whole high school thing.

Panel 3 The video as one of the boys kneels down beside

her

JACK

Come on, she's wasted.

TOM

She was easy to begin with, now

she's even easier

PETER

I don't know about this guys...

BLAKE

Don't be a $^& ing pussy! You get

first go at her. She deserves it

anyways, just lying around like

that...

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

I do know one thing though.

Panel 4 The views counter in the 14,000 view range. There

are some comments: "What do you expect when you dress like

that?" "She's drunk, f-k the sh!t out of her!" "Stupid

slut!" "Awesome ROFL!"

PETER

(off panel)

Yeah, just like that...

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

I've seen supervillains less cruel

than my fellow teenagers.

Page 2

Panel 1 McDuffie High School, another day for Conner

Kent, high school student. Conner approaches the doors.

He's wearing jeans, a flannel shirt over a plain white

t-shirt, and sneakers. He has a backpack slung over his

shoulder.

Caption McDuffie High School, Queens, NY

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

I mean, I should know. I'm around

normal teenagers everyday for eight

hours as their "peer".

Panel 2 Conner walks through the halls. Different

students are talking

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

I should have left this place long

ago; but Tim says it's best that I

stay. Says it will help me know how

it is to be normal.

STUDENT 1

Did you see the Mets game last

night?

STUDENT 2

Did we actually win for once?

STUDENT ATHLETE 1

Freaking nerd won't even give me

his homework.

STUDENT ATHLETE 2

Well, you should be doing your own

work! You know coach will suspend

you if you keep trying to get

others to do your work.

STUDENT ATHLETE 1

Who cares! I got it made.

Panel 3 Conner sighs

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

I think The Culling was less

savage.

Panel 4 Conner is startled by a commotion nearby

TAMMY

(off panel)

Back away, slut!

Panel 5 Conner turns and sees a bunch of girls picking on

a blond girl. She has books huddled to her chest and she

is sitting on the floor next to a locker.

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

What's going on?

Page 3

Panel 1 Tammy and her minions stare down at their victim,

who some readers might realize as the girl in the YouTube

video. Her name is Becky.

TAMMY

You heard me, slut! You lie about

my boyfriend to the police, and you

dare come near me!

BECKY

B-but this is my locker, and I

didn't lie.

TAMMY

I saw the way you were dressed, you

were just asking for it.

Panel 2 Conner approaches

CONNER KENT

Is something the matter?

TAMMY

Oh look, it's the hot geek.

CONNER KENT

Excuse me, but what did she do to

you?

Panel 3 Tammy looks haughty

TAMMY

This lying bitch is making trouble

for Blake and the football team. I

was trying to send a message.

Panel 4 Conner glares are her

CONNER KENT

By beating her up? By treating her

like dirt? You disgust me.

TAMMY

Don't you dare treat me like her!

Do you know what she-

Panel 5 Bell rings

Page 4

Panel 1 Kids start leaving for class.

Panel 2 Conner and Becky are alone in the hall.

Panel 3 Same panel

CONNER KENT

Are you okay?

Panel 4 Becky looks up

BECKY

No

Panel 5 She's weeping

BECKY

It's not my fault. I didn't ask to

be raped! I didn't ask for them to

videotape it! I just wanted to have

fun at the party.

Panel 6 Conner looks confused.

CONNER KENT

Slow down, what are you talking

about?

Page 5

Panel 1 Becky looks up at him, tears making her makeup

run

BECKY

You mean you haven't seen the video

online?

CONNER KENT

I'm not the best at computers.

BECKY

Oh right, you're from Kansas or

someplace where cows are...

Panel 2 Flashback, Becky arrives at the party. It's at a

mansion in Manhattan.

BECKY

(narrating)

There was this party a few weeks

back for the football team, just

before Homecoming

Panel 3 All the cool kids are inside. Lots of food,

drink, etc.

BECKY

(narrating)

It was at Blake's place. You know,

Mr. Golden Boy Captain of the team.

I just came out in support since

they were playing Infantino High.

Panel 4 She's dancing, drinking

BECKY

(narrating)

I was having a great time. There

was alcohol, but I avoided it. I

know what it could do.

Page 6

Panel 1 She's talking to Peter.

BECKY

(narrating)

Met this guy, one of Blake's

friends. I always had a crush on

him. He was nice, interested.

Panel 2 Tom, one of her other rapists, slips something

into her drink.

BECKY

(narrating)

I think someone slipped something

into my drink.

Panel 3 Becky's point of view. Her rapists are leering

over her.

BECKY

(narrating)

I couldn't move, couldn't scream.

Then they decided to have "fun with

me."

Panel 4 POV of a camera phone recording the boys huddled

over her

BECKY

(narrating)

They decided to record it, so they

could remember

Page 7

Panel 1 Back in the present, Becky is weeping in the hall

as Conner sat next to her.

BECKY

They uploaded the video to YouTube

so the whole school could see it.

CONNER KENT

Didn't you go to the police?

BECKY

Yeah, and since then the entire

school has been trying to attack me

for revealing the truth about their

football stars.

Panel 2

CONNER KENT

And Tammy is defending her

boyfriend.

BECKY

She wasn't even there; she was

doing community service for a

speeding ticket.

CONNER KENT

That's wrong; you're the victim

here!

BECKY

Doesn't help when your rapist has

more influence than you. Plus the

school has too much vested in the

team. They want to win the

championship.

Panel 3 Conner stands and holds his hand out.

CONNER KENT

Come on.

BECKY

Huh?

CONNER KENT

We're going to talk to the

principal.

Panel 4 The door to the principal's office.

CONNER KENT

(from inside)

What do you mean you're not going

to help Becky?

Page 8

Panel 1 Inside the office. The unsympathetic principal is

being confronted by Conner as Becky sits in a chair.

PRINCIPAL

I cannot meddle with an ongoing

investigation...

CONNER KENT

This is victim intimidation. It's

illegal! You got to stop people

from harassing her.

PRINCIPAL

Like she's harassing Blake with

false allegations!

Panel 2 Becky stands

BECKY

THEY ARE NOT FALSE! The rape kit

came back positive! The video is

out there as evidence!

Panel 3 The principal sneers at her

PRINCIPAL

Well if you didn't dress like

that...

Page 9

Panel 1 Conner grabs the principal by the shirt.

CONNER KENT

How one dresses does not mean you

can have your way with her! You're

an adult, you should be better than

that!

Panel 2 The principal glares at Conner.

PRINCIPAL

Perhaps, Mister Kent, you and Becky

should report to the guidance

counsular before I suspend you

both!

Panel 3 Conner drops the principal into his chair.

CONNER KENT

If it means talking to an actual

adult, sure.

Panel 4 He and Becky leave as the principal looks

flustered

Panel 5 Conner and Becky sit in Mr. Levine's office.

MR. LEVINE

That was very brave of you, Conner.

Foolish, but brave.

Page 10

Panel 1 Conner looks pissed.

CONNER KENT

The principal should know better.

He's blaming the victim. We all

know Becky was raped; why aren't

these football players suspended or

expelled? Why isn't the school

protecting Becky? Why aren't we

having an assembly about this?

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

They have assemblies about almost

everything else; why not this?

Panel 2 Mr. Levine looks sad and frustrated.

MR. LEVINE

I agree completely, Conner; but I'm

afraid we won't be listened to.

CONNER KENT

WHY?!

MR. LEVINE

Blake's father donated a lot of

money to the football program, and

he has enough sway to influence the

principal. When even this school is

desperate for funding; it's going

to cater to the whims of donors.

CONNER KENT

That's not fair!

Panel 3 Mr. Levine looks even more sad.

MR. LEVINE

I know. And what's worse, this

entire country seems to have a

habit of blaming the victim. They

will resort to any excuse to let a

popular person who raped a girl, or

boy, get away. It's disgusting and

shameful. They will blame the

victim's choice of clothing, their

actions. But they will give a pass

to the fact that their "golden boy"

RAPED someone. Sometimes the only

thing we can do is let things take

its course.

Panel 4 Conner looks unsatisfied with the answer.

CONNER KENT

Still not fair, or just.

MR. LEVINE

I know that! But you and I seem to

be the only two who seem to get

that in this school. Let's hope the

justice system agrees with us.

Panel 5 Becky, looking frustrated, peeps up

BECKY

Excuse me, may I use the restroom?

MR. LEVINE

Sure.

Panel 6 Becky leaves.

Page 11

Panel 1 Mr. Levine turns back to Conner

MR. LEVINE

Conner, I know you haven't had the

easiest time here-

CONNER KENT

I know-

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

Understatement of the year!

MR. LEVINE

But I want to say how proud I am of

you; standing up for Becky. Right

now, she needs a friend that

supports her. Now, go back to

class; you've missed enough

already.

Panel 2 Conner is back in class. He is looking at Becky's

empty chair.

Caption Math

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

Odd, she should be back by now.

TEACHER

Now, factor out the polynomial like

so.

Panel 3 Same position, different class

Caption History

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

Not back either

TEACHER

And the Crusades murdered thousands

of innocents Jews, Muslims AND

Christians...

Panel 4 Same position, different class.

Caption English

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

Something's not right.

TEACHER

And Whitman wrote-

Panel 5 Conner raises his hand

CONNER KENT

May I go to the bathroom?

TEACHER

Yes, Mister Kent.

Panel 6 Conner leaves

TEACHER

(off panel)

And note, class, how Mister Kent

used the appropriate preposition

Page 12

Panel 1 Conner rushes to the girl's bathroom

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

Something's wrong, I know it.

Panel 2 Conner bashes down the door.

Panel 3 Conner stares in horror. We only see Becky's arm.

But there is blood.

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

NO! Becky...you didn't have to do

that.

Page 13

Panel 1 The yacht belonging to the Teen Titans. Conner is

sitting by the pool and is being comforted by Tim (wearing

polo shirt, jeans, shades) and Cassie (tank top, shorts,

barefoot)

Caption Pier 26, New York City

CONNER KENT

Thankfully, she had just done it a

period earlier; before that she

just locked herself in a stall and

had a breakdown. But when the

ambulance came...everyone was

blaming her. They didn't care she

was a victim.

Panel 2 Tim looks pissed

TIM DRAKE

Disgusting. To treat a rape victim

like that...

Panel 3 Cassie looks even more angry.

CASSIE SANDSMARK

And it seems to be the kneejerk

reaction. Worse, it's those in

power who keep encouraging this

behavior.

Panel 4 Conner looks enraged

CONNER KENT

I got to do something! If I can get

one of her rapists to admit it to

the police and turn on the

others...

Panel 5 Conner suddenly grins evilly

CONNER KENT

That's it.

Page 14

Panel 1 He flies off towards his room. Tim and Cassie

follow.

CASSIE SANDSMARK

What are you thinking, Kon?

Panel 2 Superboy's room on ship. Conner is going through

his closet.

TIM DRAKE

You honestly think putting on your

Superboy outfit, in all its Tron

glory, will intimidate them?

Panel 3 Conner takes out a black shirt with a red

S-shield

CONNER KENT

Then it's time for a new look.

Panel 4 Conner takes off his present shirt

CASSIE SANDSMARK

Not that I mind you giving me a

peep show, but what do you have in

mind.

Panel 5 Flashback, Becky talking to Peter as Tom roofies

her drink

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

Becky had a crush on a boy, Peter,

who ended up being one of her

rapists. When I asked around at

school, seemed the crush was

mutual.

Panel 6 The video, the other three rapists peer

pressuring Peter into raping Becky

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

And he looked like he didn't want

to go through with the rape until

his friends pressured him into it.

Page 15

Panel 1 Superboy's shadow looms over Tim and Cassie

TIM DRAKE

So, you're going to talk to him?

SUPERBOY

(off panel)

Well, I might teach him a bit of a

lesson first.

CASSIE SANDSMARK

Have to say, Conner...

Panel 2 Superboy is in his new outfit (the Johns Teen

Titans run outfit)

CASSIE SANDSMARK

(off panel)

I do like the new look.

SUPERBOY

Not what I thought I would hear...

Panel 3 Cassie stands in front of Superboy

CASSIE SANDSMARK

Just teach the bastard the error of

his ways. You think you're angry?

Look at it from my position. If I

was the one doing this, there would

be nothing left of the slime.

Panel 4 Superboy flies off.

SUPERBOY

This isn't about revenge, Cass.

Page 16

Panel 1 Peter is walking down the street, taking out his

car keys.

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

It's about justice.

Panel 2 Peter is startled, as his fancy ride is now a

cube.

Panel 3 Superboy's shadow is behind him...

SUPERBOY

(off panel)

Peter "The Rock" Fiori?

Panel 4 A frightened Peter sees Superboy, floating a few

inches off the ground. Superboy's face is in shadow, so

all Peter sees is his glowing red eyes.

SUPERBOY

I am here to bring justice for

Becky.

Panel 5 Peter runs

Panel 6 Peter runs smack into Superboy's chest.

SUPERBOY

You can't run, not anymore.

Page 17

Panel 1 Superboy punches Peter, sending the football

player flying.

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

Holding back from going full

strength on him. Taking all my self

control to not rip him apart.

Panel 2 Peter tries to run but Superboy grabs his arm.

Panel 3 Superboy twists Peter's arm behind his back

SUPERBOY

Feel that pain; that doesn't even

begin to cover what you gave Becky.

Panel 4 Superboy throws Peter into a bunch of garbage

cans.

Panel 5 Peter struggles to stand.

PETER

Please! Stop!

Panel 6 Superboy grabs him

SUPERBOY

Why didn't you do that when she

said those words? You can hear her

say them on the video.

Page 18

Panel 1 Superboy flies high into the sky, Peter screams

Panel 2 Peter looks terrified as Superboy glares down at

him

PETER

Please! Put me down! Why are you

doing this!

Panel 3 Superboy looks at him with contempt

SUPERBOY

So you could feel as powerless as

she did. And to give you one

chance.

PETER

Chance?

SUPERBOY

Hand yourself over to the police,

confess. Turn your friends in too.

I know they forced you into raping

Becky; but you are just as guilty

as they are.

Panel 4 Peter looks sad and ashamed

PETER

I should never have listened to

them...

SUPERBOY

But you did.

Panel 5 Peter hangs his head

PETER

I will do what you say...

Page 19

Panel 1 Superboy drops Peter off at the local police

station

SUPERBOY

Go in there, and confess.

PETER

How will you know that I actually

do what I promised.

SUPERBOY

I know that your guilt is eating

you up...

Panel 2 Superboy flies off.

SUPERBOY

Plus, my superhearing will make

sure you do.

Panel 3 Superboy hovers over Manhattan

PETER

(in the station)

I want to confess to the rape of

Becky O'Neil...

Panel 4 Superboy flies off

PETER

(in the station)

And these are the other guys who

did it.

Page 20

Panel 1 Conner watches as the other rapists, still in

their football gear, are arrested

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

The other three were rounded up by

the police soon afterwards. They

looked shocked, like their

popularity and money would protect

them.

Panel 2 The principal is arrested as well as Conner and

other students watch.

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

The principal was arrested as well

for trying to cover up the rape and

for victim harassment.

Panel 3 Mr. Levine sits in the principal's office as

Conner brings in boxes.

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

Mr. Levine became the temporary

principal while the school looked

for a new one.

Panel 4 School Assembly; Conner in the foreground. Mr.

Levine is at the podium

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

He immediatly held an assembly, and

he practically ripped everyone a

new one for their behavior.

Panel 5 Conner sees Tammy and others looking guilty.

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

I think they got the message.

Page 21

Panel 1 The trial, Peter testifies.

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

Peter held to his promise, and his

testimony was very important to the

case. In it, he apologized to

Becky; saying he could not take

back his actions, but this is his

attempt to try to atone. He also

decried all the people who blamed

and bullied her.

Panel 2 Peter's co-defendents glare at him.

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

His "friends" were obviously

pissed; but they thought they would

be protected against being held

accountable.

Panel 3 Becky testifies, the judge screams at the defense

attorney.

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

Becky got out of the hospital in

time to testify as well. The judge

was pissed enough at the high

powered, overpriced defense

attorney to hold him in contempt of

court for trying to blame the

victim. "This is not

Steubenville!", the judge's

admonishment, was a headline in

almost every newspaper in New York.

Panel 4 Becky hugs her lawyer. The rapists are taken away

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

In the end, Becky got her justice.

Peter got a better plea deal than

his friends; but he will forever be

stained by his crime.

Page 22

Panel 1 Outside the courthouse, Conner waits on the

stairs.

Panel 2 Becky comes down the stairs.

Panel 3 She sees him.

Panel 4 She runs down the stairs.

Panel 5 She hugs Conner

BECKY

Thank you for being there for me.

CONNER KENT

Just being a friend.

BECKY

That's what I really needed during

all this.

SUPERBOY

(narrating)

Hopefully, one day no girl or woman

will have to deal with what Becky

went through. Until then, I'll

protect them; but more importantly,

I will listen to them.

END


End file.
